Snipetron
The Snipetron is a Corpus built sniper rifle. Its high focus on damage makes it an ideal weapon for bringing down heavily armored targets. This weapon can be sold for . Acquisition Originally available from the Market, it was retired from it in due to lore issues where Corpus do not utilize weapons that fire bullets, but rely on energy weapons or railgun technology. Players were able to obtain a and a Blueprint for the normal Snipetron through the Informant Event after killing 20 Informers. The developers admitted that this was an apology for the Snipetron's sudden removal. Following the event, any piece of content to be removed from the market is now given a week's advance notice. The Snipetron blueprint was added as a reward for the Project Undermine Tactical Alert from the 2nd of October 2015 to the 5th of October 2015. The blueprint occasionally returns as an offering sold by Nakak (as Operational Supply) in Cetus during the Operation: Plague Star event for and , making it the only way to acquire this weapon in the game. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against armor. *Tied with and for the second highest critical chance of all sniper rifles, behind . *Pinpoint accuracy while zoomed in; shots will hit exactly on the reticle dot, perfect for headshots. *Innate 2.5 meter Punch Through. *Two zoom modes: **First zoom has 2.5x zoom distance and +25% headshot damage. **Second zoom has 6.0x zoom distance and +50% headshot damage. *Innate polarity. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against shields and health. *Has linear damage falloff from 100% to 50% from 400m to 600m target distance (distances are affected by projectile flight speed). *Lowest critical multiplier of all sniper rifles. *Tied with for the lowest status chance of all sniper rifles. *Small magazine size. *Very slow reload speed. *Draws from the rare sniper ammo pool. *Inaccurate beyond short range when fired from the hip. Notes *Using and on their own will give you one bullet each, while using both at the same time will give you two extra bullets. Tips *Always ensure that Snipetron is fully loaded before heading on to further combat. *Use your melee or your sidearm for close-quarters combat. **The (Prime), (Prime), , , and (Mara) all make for an excellent complement to the Snipetron, covering close range battles where the Snipetron suffers. *As a general note, ammo consumption should not be too big of an issue as long as players make full use of their abilities and melee weapons in conjunction with Snipetron. *Use the mod to greatly relieve the low total ammo and ammo drop chance for sniper rifles. **Alternatively, bring Squad Ammo Restore or use Carrier's . *Like all sniper rifles, the Snipetron works well with Warframes with mobility-boosting abilities such as or . Trivia *As this was the first true sniper rifle in the game, Grineer Ballista were equipped with this weapon before the was introduced. *The Snipetron shares an identical appearance with the , which effectively replaced it as the Corpus sniper rifle. Media Snipetron.jpg CorpusSnipe.jpg|The scope overlay used by the Snipetron and other Corpus-made sniper rifle. Warframe 2013-11-17 01-59-38-39.png|Snipetron deafult skin(Taken by Soulswipe) Warframe 2013-11-17 02-00-02-01.png|Snipetron altered color(Taken by Soulswipe) SnipetronDarthmufin.png Snipetron Colour Customization.png|Snipetron Colour Customization Warframe Snipetron Basic Quick Setup (U17.5.4) SNIPETRON BUILD - 720 NO SCOPE!!!! 4 forma - Update 17.8 Lets Max (Warframe) 96 - Snipetron + Sniper Discussion Warframe - All Corpus Primaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2012 - 2019) Patch History *Damage increased from 175 to 180 *Status chance increased from 10% to 12% *Reduced the headshot damage of the Snipetron series in Conclave. ;General Sniper Changes: *Reticle sway removed from all zoom levels! *1 meter punch through added to all snipers without any to start with (snipers with innate punch through unchanged). *1 combo count removed at a time when duration runs out instead of all of them (decay vs. cooldown). *1 combo count removed on miss instead of all of them *Additional bullets from multishot will each count as their own hits and misses in the combo counter *Combo duration reduced to 2 seconds for all snipers apart from Lanka which is reduced to 6 *Damage fall off begins at 400 meters and ends at 600 meters with damage reduced to 50% past 600 meters. ;Specific Sniper Weapon Changes: Snipetron *Fire rate increased from 1.5 to 2 *First level zoom +10% Damage replaced with +30% Head Shot Damage *Second level zoom 15% Damage replaced with +50% Head Shot Damage *'Conclave:' Reduced the damage of the Snipetron series in PvP. *'Conclave:' The Snipetron weapon series is now available in PvP. *'Buff:' **Added 2.5 puncture depth. **Increased damage from 100 to 125. **Reduced reload time from 4s to 3.5s. *Updated reload sound effects for Snipetron. *Updated Snipetron sound FX. *Sound changes. *Changed price from (blueprint) to . *Snipetron now has Armor Piercing damage by default, but with a slight increase to recoil. *'Buffed:' **Damage increased from 100 to 115 **Reload time decreased from 5 to 3.8. *Tweaks to Recoil feel, added Rotation and Translation Spring values. Tweaks to aim while scoped and from hip. Added force feedback to its firing sound. *Nerfed Snipetron, added scope effects *Item introduced with game release. }} See also * , the Vandalized counterpart of this sniper. * , the successor of Snipetron, which is available in the Energy lab. de:Snipetron es:Snipetron fr:Snipetron Category:Sniper Rifle Category:Corpus Category:Primary Weapons Category:Closed Beta Category:Weapons Category:Semi-Automatic Category:Event Reward Category:Tactical Alert Reward Category:Puncture Damage Weapons